gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt1
All the text here is from the event and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows the introduction to the Summer 2k10: Frontier Skies event. See Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt2 for the in-game tutorial and miscellaneous text; Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt3 and Event Guide: Summer 2k10 pt4 for the list of encounters. Prepare For Your Journey In the furthest reaches of the Gaian world, an ancient demigod is in peril! Miles above the sea, a massive living island-god once floated peacefully. On it, a delicate forest ecosystem thrived and gave life to thousands of plants and creatures... until it was razed and burnt by marauding vampires! If the demigod should die, it would cause untold environmental devastation to the Gaia world. In a mad rush to help, you've outfitted an airship and packed it with loot: precious seeds, saplings, medical supplies and rare minerals to help heal the island-god. Choose a Trial Guide Your guide will provide valuable advice. Beating the game with different guides will give you different event items! Customize Your Airship Your ship will carry your food, loot, and crew to the floating island. Choose one that fits your style, Captain. Food Capacity: 750 / 500 / 1000 Name your airship: Randomize Pick Your Crew Buy Supplies Example *Food: 125/ 750 - + Cost: 100 loot for 25 pounds. *Ammo: 50 - + Cost: 500 loot for 50 rounds. Review & Start Example Frontier Skies Help You're racing across the Gaia world to help save a dying island demigod. The goal is to get as much loot to the end as fast as possible. This isn't as easy as it sounds, because along the way you'll run into all sorts of trouble. Here's some basic info that'll help keep you alive: ;Pace :The faster you travel, the harder your crew has to work and the more health they'll lose. Go slower, and your journey might drag on. ;Rations :A healthy crew requires a lot of food, but that'll burn through your supply faster. When times are tough, you may eat less. ;Hunting :The easiest way to secure more food on the trail is by hunting. Some animals take more shots to bring down, but offer way more food. In some areas food as far more scarce, so you may have to settle for smaller game. ;Rest :You'll need to stop and rest from time to time to regain health. The longer you rest the better you'll feel - but your crew will still need to eat every day. ;Encounters :As you travel across the world, you'll run into all sorts of trouble. No journey is without peril, so be prepared to deal with a lot of shenanigans and hardships. On the plus side, there are plenty of encounters that'll help you out, and some that can go either way depending on your choices. ;Loot :A mixture of precious seeds, saplings, medical supplies, rare minerals and more intended to help heal the island-god. In a pinch, you can trade it for vital supplies, but you'll want to save as much as you can. ;Ammo :Bullets are angry creatures that live inside guns. You have a finite amount of ammo, and while you can find and trade for more along the trail, it's good to conserve it as much as possible. ;Health :Keeping your crew healthy is important, so make sure you give them proper food and rest. When a crewmember dies on the trail, you'll require less food, but everyone else will have to work harder. ;Saving :If you need to take a break from the game, remember you can save and resume your progress later. Be sure to check the Frontier Skies Forum for more hints and tips from your fellow travelers! Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Guide